Jim's Adventure With The Master
by Thatothercrazyflatmatein221B
Summary: ten yr old Jim Moriarty meets The Master


Jim was sitting outside of his father's candy store with hot ragging tears falling furiously down his red cheeks. Jim Moriarty was ten years of old the hot summer afternoon he met a man who became the closest thing to a friend Jim Moriarty was capable of having, he became his model, his mentor even and made such a big impression on him that it followed him all his life until the day he committed suicide on top of St. Bart's; the day he _defeated _the great Sherlock Holmes. Jim's father owned the candy store ironically located in front of the building years later he would commit suicide on.

But that summer afternoon he had an altercation with his drunk father about Jim's bright future at that time and his father for the first time in his life had hit little Jim. He would always beat his wife without any remorse because she was always laying in bed crying over her depression and felt that she was useless and deserved the beatings but Jim had always been so obedient and would do everything he was support to do that the hot argument about Jim wanting to go away to a boarding school the following school year really stunt him and got him so mad that he slapped his ten year old son across the face with his strong open hand causing the boy to fall on the floor feeling extreme pain on the right side of his face and tasting blood in his mouth from his busted lip.

Jim's dad had never dreamed of hurting his little boy; he froze in shock for a moments looking down at his son to later look at his hand to turn away in shame fleeing back into the back of the store to refuge on his beloved alcohol.

Jim was enraged, scared and confused all at once. He got up slowly, wrote a note to his father telling him that he was going to go for a walk in case he was to come back and apologize to him which he doubted the drunk would do, put on his coat, took the keys from the key holder next to the door and closed the shop for the day.

Not really knowing what to do with himself at that point, Jim sat in front of the store and wept, wept until he could bear no more tears from his eyes and he was completely dry.

That was the last time Jim Moriarty ever cried in his life, he didn't cry at his mother's or father's funerals years later, he had emptied himself that day. And he never again felt the need for such silly actions as crying.

As soon as he stopped crying he got up and decided to open the store again and go back into his miserable life because he didn't know what else to do. He had always done what everyone told him to do and he didn't know any better as he turned back to the door and put the key inside to open it there started to be a lot of wind and a strange 'whooshing' sound was heard.

Jim froze where he stood, for a big blue box with a (_Police Public Call Box_) sign on top was standing five feet away from him in the corner adjacent to where he was standing. Jim didn't know what to do and just stood there in awe looking at the mysterious box who seconds before was not there.

He was about to get himself to turn around when the doors of the box opened and a strange looking guy with blond hair and a crazy look in his eyes came out. He looked at Jim staring at him puzzled and called him.

"Oi, lad! Were I am I and what year is it?"

Jim had lost his voice for a second but was able to quickly answer "In London good sir, year is 1985."

"Good good, what's your name?"

"James Moriarty sir"

"James Moriarty, eh Nice name Jim. I like it. "

"Thank you sir. May I ask what's your name is?"

The master thought for a moment before answering.

"My friends call me the Master back where I'm from"

"The Mater? That's a strange name sir, people over here would think you're loopy" said Jim smiling for the first time in what to him seemed a long time.

"Yes I know I'm working on a new one, want to help me Jim?"

"Um, Sure I mean I'm not supposed to talk to strangers but you seem like a nice person."

"Great! How about you help me find a place where I can stay?"

"Um you don't have a place to say? How about that Police Box you strolled in with?"

"Yes well…I'm planning on staying here for a while and I think it would be weird to go in and out of the good old Tardis every day. It might draw attention to it, if you know what I mean"

"Tardis? You're phone box is called the Tardis? Where are you from sir?"

"Ah yes I forget that people down here don't know some things. I'll explain later yes Jim?"

"Oh of course I'm sorry I don't mean to be nosey, I just….. Thought you were maybe….. you were Just passing through or something…Um why don't you stay over at my house? My treat. Said Jim feeling himself smiling at the stranger again.

"Thanks kid, that's very nice of you but are sure you're parents won't make a big fuss out of it?"

"I drought they will even notice."

"Really?" asked the Master curiously.

"Yeah….. It's kind of a long story I'll explain it on the way."

Jim was a very cautious child, he would never talk to strangers and he would have never let anyone he didn't know stay at his house nor open up about his life to him. But there was something about the master that immediately made Jim feel comfortable and safe around him.

On the way to Jim's house Jim explained to the Master his difficult relationship with his parents. He told him about his father's candy store and how he would have to basically run it for him because of his drinking problem who Jim felt was his fault because his dad had started drinking shortly after he was born when his mother got Sevier post birth depression from which to this day she had not been able to get over and blames everything misfortunate she has endure in the last ten years on him often making poor little Jim feel responsible for the senseless beatings she would get on a daily basis from his father who never seemed to be sober.

Jim had tried to be as perfect as he could by making excellent grades at school, he was a brilliant child and this was never difficult for him. In addition he would try and run the candy shop he dearly hated at the best of his abilities by always attracting children with his cheep deals and clever slogans to try and make it up to his parents for being born and causing them all their misery. But even though all the mothers at his school would of wished to have such a lovely little boy as he was nothing he ever did would please his mum who was always ether crying in bed all day too depressed to get up or trying to commit suicide by taking too much antidepressants at once or If Jim was lucky to see her out of bed she would be yelling and smacking him around whenever he was home.

His dad would ether just sit in a corner of the storage in the back of the shop drinking or passed out or beating his mum for being in bed all day crying or for hurting Jim who would often disappear into his room when they started to argue.

As Jim was telling the Master this he realized he was taking his new friend into the gates of hell, and immediately felt bad about it. He tried and apologized to him for what he almost did and that he couldn't help him.

The master looked down at the boy who from the first moment he laid eyes on him saw his hidden potential for mischief and the great power it would once bring him once he unleashed it.

He decided to take him for a spin in the Tardis to cheer him up. He knew he had just taken the Tardis from the doctor and knew it would take him a while to fix it but he wanted to cheer up the boy who strangely had grown on him in the short time he had met him.

Suddenly the Master stopped, grabbed the boy's hand and started to run back to the Tardis. Jim was very confused and yelled as he ran.

"Master where are we going, we are nearly at my house!"

"Hold on Jim you'll see"

"What are you talking about Master? Are you kidnapping me? Because if you are then you are not getting any money for me, all the money we have goes to my mum's antidepressants and they are expensive!"

"Don't be stupid Jim. Of course I'm not; I'm taking you on a HOLIDAY!"

"A HOLIDAY! You can't I need to tend to the shop and I'm in enough trouble all ready for ditching it today and more than likely will pay for it tomorrow, master stop! I need to go back! Stop!"

"Oh shut up Jim you will be alright, I promise nothing bad will happen to you as long as I'm around all right"

By this point they had reached the Tardis and The Master was well on his way in to fix it when Jim stopped cold on his trail and took a better look at the magnificent magical blue box that stand before him.

"What's the matter Jim? Why did you stop?"

"I don't know I feel strange. A part of me is screaming at me to go with you into you're funny looking box and another part of me is trembling with fear because of the punishment my parents would give me if I just didn't show up home tonight"

"Jim this is a time machine. I can get you back in five seconds if I wanted to there is nothing to fear my boy"

"Do you promise Master?"

Once in the Tardis the Master let go of Jim's hand, bend down to his height and said

"I promise jimmy boy."

Jim Moriarty looked into his protector's eyes and saw that he was sincere and meant what he said.

"Okay Master I trust you" the toothy ten year old Jim smiled

"Fantastic!" The Master exclaimed jumping excitedly.

Ruffling Jim's hair he ran to the consol and started pressing buttons and pulling levers just as he pressed a big red button and the box started to shake a little the Master shoot Jim an adventurous smile and yelled as the shaking increased "Hold on tight Jimmy Boy!"


End file.
